Roommates
by angela1997
Summary: Enemies. Friends. Best friends. Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Spouses. But above all else Roommates. Or Jimmy and Cindy are forced to live together during college and putting up with each other is a lot harder now than it was when they were eleven.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N; Writing fanfic at two in the morning woot woot! Simply because it's New Years and I've got nothing better to do. Basically this is going to be a collection of one shots that all revolve around Jimmy and Cindy at college. Read, Review, Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

"YOU'RE my roommate?" A voice questioned angrily from behind eighteen year old Jimmy Neutron.

"It would appear so." He answered without turning away from his open suitcase. "How've you been Cindy?"

"How've I been? How have I been! That's seriously all you're going to say? You're not even going to acknowledge the fact that we're apparently going to be living together?" She screeched indignantly.

"I already knew." He replied calmly. "I had assumed you did too. Did admission not send you your room assignment?"

"Of course they sent it!" She pulled the paper out of her back pocket before continuing. "But it says here I'm rooming with Jamie Newton. I was under the impression that was a girl."

"May I?" He asked extending a hand for the paper. Reading it quickly he looked up at her with amusement in his eyes. "Cindy this says James I. Neutron. As in my full name James Issac Neutron. It seems you may have spilled a bit of -" He paused to sniff the paper quickly. "-chilli over the paper."

Cindy flushed, embarrassed before answering. "Well either way what were they thinking putting us together? Last I checked this school didn't offer coed bunking."

"It's a new development at the school. If you had read your handbook like I told you to you'd know that they're assigning roommates by GPA and productivity rates not by relationships or gender."

"For your information I did read my handbook-" He gave her a look. "Okay so I skimmed it so what? What logical college assigns roomies by intelligence? That's just weird."

"I don't understand what the big deal is." He said going back to unpacking. "You knew we were going to the same college and studying the same major. The chances of us running into each other were actually quite high. This situation just...sped up the inevitable if you will."

"Sped up the inevitable." She repeated. "So to you the inevitable was sharing a bathroom and fighting over who gets the last slice of pizza?"

"That's not exactly what I meant." He turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest."Listen Vortex the situation isn't exactly ideal from my point of view either. But we're going to have to suck it up and deal because at this point if we try to get new roommates we could very likely end up with someone much worse than each other. And for the record there won't be any fighting over the last piece of pizza. I already called dibs."

"'Pizza's unhealthy anyway." She mumbled to herself upset that his logic was all sound.

"Are you going to stand there and sulk all day or are you going to unpack." He said without turning around to face her. It bothered her that he could always read her without even needing to look her way. "Do you want me to give you a small tour of the place? It's pretty big for a dorm."

"Yea. Sure. That'd be great."

Amused by her complete lack of enthusiasm he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the middle of the small apartment.

Spinning her to the left he pointed to a small door. "That's the bathroom. It's actually very small and a little repulsive. I intend on using my Neutronic Super Cleaner to get rid of some of the grime."

"Um I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea. I kinda have to brush my teeth in there and I'm not leaving my toothbrush anywhere near one of your inventions. Last time I accidentally ingested a part of your experiment I grew three extra toes. I'll just clean it with some ajax tomorrow." Noting the frown on his face she continued quickly. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

Smiling lightly he turned her to face the front of the room. "The left part of the room serves as the kitchen and dining area. Assumably that's where we'll be eating every day unless you want to eat out."

"Whoa hold on who said we'd be eating together!" Cindy protested.

"I'm sorry I just thought because of the whole roommate situation we'd be spending more time together than usual."

"Neutron just cuz were roommates doesn't mean we need to spend every second of our lives together."

"Okay Cindy jeesh I get it." He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine coming on. Or more specifically what he liked to call a Cindy Headache. They happened whenever she nagged him excessively and he had the strangest feeling they would be occurring a lot more often now.

"Are you going to continue with your tour or should I just stand here and watch you mumble to yourself about your 'Cindy Headaches'?" She asked clearly offended.

Paying no mind to her Jimmy pointed to the right side of the room. "This is a sort of living area. I'd imagine it's where you could study or talk with friends." He was careful to avoid saying 'we' this time as he explained.

Yawning he turned her to the right he pointed simply at a door at the end of the hall. "Closet." He turned her around so she was facing the last door on the dorm. "Bedroom. There are two beds in there so I'm assuming we'll be sharing. However if you're completely opposed to it I can probably expand the closet into another room."

"No it's fine, I wouldn't want to make you sleep in the closet."

"Oh no it appears you misunderstood. I meant that you would be sleeping in the closet."

It was going to be a long four years.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N; Hi there! I should probably mention that these one shots are NOT related unless I specify so. I don't even know who I'm talking to here because no one reviewed last time... So yea if you're out there reading (and I know at least two of you are) please just shoot me a quick little review so I know that I'm not doing this for no reason. Thanks. As always Read, Review, Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

"Jimmy. Jimmy. Yo James! NEUTRON!" Cindy was currently struggling to wake the dozing genius so that they could get ready for class. However that was proving to be more difficult than she thought. "Jimmy don't make me break out the cold water." She warned. He didn't even stir.

Making her way the kitchen she filed a large glass with frigid water. Adding a few chunks of crushed ice for good measure she made her way back to the room where Jimmy was still lying facedown in bed.

_"Is he even still alive?" _She asked herself checking his pulse (just in case) she bent down next to his ear in a last ditch effort to wake him. "Jimmy if you wake up I'll tell you where I hid those pictures of Betty Quinlan."

"Five more minutes Mom." He mumbled into his pillow turning over onto his side.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Cindy mumbled before pulling the back of his shirt up and dumping the water down his back.

Jimmy's eyes flew open as he let out an incredibly girly scream. He jumped out of his bed and started flailing around their shared bedroom. Tearing his shirt off he ran into the bathroom and ran the hot water in the shower. Meanwhile Cindy was in hysterics at his reaction and kept laughing as she struggled to change into a blue shirt and black jeans.

"What the hell Vortex!" Jimmy exclaimed as he returned from the bathroom. His back was scorched red from the hot water but Cindy figured he couldn't even feel it due to the numbness the water had caused.

"Now Jimmy you know not to use those words in front of a lady. Gosh what would your mother say!" She answered smirking as she brushed her hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss did I offend you with my crude language." He said sarcastically. "What the heck was that for!" He hissed as he searched through his drawers for a clean shirt.

"You wouldn't wake up, we have class in forty minutes, and I couldn't very well change in front of you!" Crossing over to where he was looking for a shirt she pulled open a second drawer and handed him a green T-shirt. "I did your laundry last week remember."

"Thanks." He mumbled pulling the shirt over his head. "You know there are other ways to wake me up Cindy. You don't have to try to give me frost bite every time I oversleep."

"Jeesh I'm sorry! I tried sitting on you, I screamed in your ear, I even offered to tell you where I put those pictures of Quinlan-"

"-You still have those?"

"No I put them through the garbage disposal." She replied fixing a piece of his hair that was sticking up. "My point is you shouldn't be yelling at me for making sure you got to class on time. In fact you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" He questioned as he made his way to the kitchen. "You think I should thank you for making me feel like I walked into the center of a blizzard." Pulling open the fridge he poured some orange juice into a glass and slid it across the counter to her.

"Thanks." She said sipping from the glass. "Yea I mean don't you have that test today in AP Chem? Can't really be late for that can you."

"I suppose not. But next time can you just blast an air horn in my ear? Much less painful that cold water." He said drinking from his coffee.

"Aww but where's the fun in that!" She said smirking up at him.

"You know Cindy there's going to be a day where YOU oversleep and then I'll get my revenge. Just you wait my dear it's coming." He said leaning across the counter towards her and narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever Neutron it'll be worth it. You should've seen your face today! Priceless. I wish I had thought to take pictures." She looked around the room for a hair tie so she could put her hair into it's usual ponytail.

"See that's the difference between you and I, I WILL have my camera on me to capture your expression." Pulling a hair tie off his own wrist he handed it to her.

"Why do you have my hair tie?" She questioned as she threw her hair up.

"You leave them all over the blasted place and you can never find them in the morning so I figured I'd hold onto them for you."

"You know that's a little bit weird I'm starting to think-" She glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "-Is that the right time?"

"Down to the last millisecond. Why?" He answered glancing up at her as she ran around grabbing their bags and shoes.

Tossing his stuff at him she answered. "Cuz we're late that's why! Shit! See Neutron this is what happens when you oversleep!"

"Now Cindy hasn't your mother taught you not to use those words in front of a gentlemen?" He teased as she grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him down the hall. "She'd be so ashamed!"

"Shut up Jimmy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N; Hi! So I'm updating again for lack of anything better to do. I actually think the reason that I'm updating so much is that I love this little college universe. Every time I finish a one shot I come up with an idea for the next one. However, this does not mean I'm going to update everyday. I simply don't have time for that. I will update whenever I have time though. Anyway read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

Jimmy Neutron was having a relatively normal day. He was in his third year of college and things were going pretty well for him. He had woken up to his roommate using all the hot water ("I'm a girl Neutron that's what we do!") and singing some atrocious pop song. He had grabbed his breakfast, called a quick goodbye over his shoulder, and headed off to class.

During his classes Jimmy was excelling as usual. He'd gotten his advanced chemistry test back to find he had passed with a score of exactly one hundred. Afterwards he'd gone to his literature class and found that the teacher was using his essay as a class model. When he had finished his classes he'd gone out to dinner with his friends Sheen and Carl and had even gotten a free cookie from the restaurant for being the thousandth person to order the steak.

Needless to say he was pretty happy.

"Cind you won't believe what a great day I've been having!" He exclaimed as he entered their shared dorm. "I bought you a cookie and everything!" He waved the bag excitedly in the air before realizing his roommate wasn't in the living room where she normally waited for him to come home.

"Cindy?" He called out her name as he took of his shoes and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. Walking through the dorm he stopped at the room to their bedroom. Rapping his knuckles lightly against the door he listened for a response, only to hear sniffles.

"Cind?" He questioned as he opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Go away Jimmy!" She looked up at him red faced and teary eyed as she dipped her spoon back into the tub of rocky road ice cream.

"You know I can't do that seeing as how I kinda live here and you're kinda eating my ice cream."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so incredibly disgusting that I already ate my own ice cream and I had to eat yours! Are you gunna dump me too?" She exclaimed bursting into a fresh set of tears.

He crossed the room to where she was sitting on her bed and took her into his arms. She sobbed recklessly as he patted her back trying to comfort her. After what felt like hours of her crying, she finally pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I ruined your shirt." She whimpered.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He joked. "Remember the time you tried to bleach out that spaghetti stain from my white T-shirt? You ended up burning a hole through that one."

She smiled at his weak attempt at humor before gesturing towards the bag in his hand. "So what's this I hear about an amazing day and a cookie?"

"Cindy don't you want to talk about why you were crying? It's not good to keep things like this bottled up inside." He said passing her the cookie and softly kissing her temple.

"Listen I get that you care about me and my feelings but I'm just not ready to talk about it right now okay? Right now I want you to tell me about this simply amazing day that you had and I want to enjoy this cookie that I'm almost certain you didn't actually pay for."

Sighing he let the matter drop and went on to tell her about everything that happened to him when he was gone.

However at two in the morning Cindy Vortex was struggling to fall asleep. She was tossing and turning and listening to her roommates' calm breaths was not lulling her to sleep like it normally did.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked tiredly.

"Yea?" She whispered back.

Lifting up the covers to his own bed he gestured for her to crawl in. It was an odd remedy of his whenever she couldn't fall asleep. However it always seemed to work.

Sighing she crawled into his bed and snuggled under the covers. His right arm wrapped itself around her waist and she pressed herself closer to him. A few moments passed before either of them spoke again and it was Cindy who broke the silence.

"He broke up with me." She whispered.

"I kinda figured." He replied burying his face in her hair.

"He wanted me to move in with him." She said. Jimmy sighed letting his breath fan out across his face.

"I take it he wasn't very happy when you said no?" He answered after a long minute.

She laughed a cold laugh. "You could say that. He said that it wasn't fair to him that I was living with you. Something about how I'm HIS girlfriend and he shouldn't have to share me with some other man." She grunted in annoyance. "I don't understand what part of 'he's my best friend' was unclear to him."

"He was probably threatened by my superior intellect and charming good looks." He whispered back into her ear.

"Oh yeah that's definitely it." She said laughing lightly.

Logically it made all the sense in the world for Cindy to go live with her boyfriend Johnny. They'd been together for nearly two years and it only made sense for him to want to take the next step with her. The only thing he hadn't accounted for was Cindy's attachment to her current living situation.

She liked living with Jimmy. She liked finding his poorly written sticky notes all over the place. She liked knowing how he took his coffee. She liked having a room that smelt like the combination of the two of them. What she liked the most though, was nights like this. The nights when he allowed her to be close to him. The nights when he comforted her and made her hope that one day she would be able to return the favor. These were the reasons why she couldn't move out. Jimmy himself was just too important to her.

"Cind?" He questioned quietly jarring her out of her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"I'm kinda glad you didn't move in with Johnny." He whispered pulling her closer.

Sighing contentedly she snuggled in closer. "Me too, Jimmy. Me too." And with that sleep overtook the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N; Thank you guys so so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Anyway short(ish) one shot today because it's almost eleven thirty here. Takes place during their first year of college and is basically the origin of their weird insomnia remedy. Anyways read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

Toss. Creak. Turn. Creaaak. Slam. Sigh. Toss. Huff.

"Cind go to bed!" Jimmy groaned from his side of the room.

"You act like I'm not trying! And don't call me Cind!" She said back frustrated.

Annoyed by the fact that he wasn't sleeping Jimmy flicked on his bedside lamp and walked over to where Cindy was lying with her face down in her pillow. Sitting on the edge of her bed he gently started stroking her hair.

"What's going on in that head of yours Vortex? Hmm? Why can't you fall asleep?" He asked concerned (and just a little tired).

"Hmph home hmph miss hmph." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I didn't understand a word you just said." He said chuckling.

Turning over she repeated herself. "I said I can't sleep because I'm homesick."

"Ahhh I see. Now what do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"Um I either drink warm milk or count sheep or-" Suddenly she stopped talking.

"Or what?" He prodded gently.

"I get one of my stuffed animals from when I was a kid and I sleep with that." She muttered embarrassed.

"Okay. So have you started counting sheep?"

"Wait that's it?" She asked surprised. "You're not going to tease me? Neutron this is like gold for you."

"Cindy it's three in the morning, I have class at six. Right now my main concern is getting you to bed."

"Okay then...well yes I've tried counting sheep."

"How far did you get?" He asked yawning.

"Three million, four hundred twenty thousand, two hundred and eight." She answered quietly. "And I already did the milk thing too so the only thing left is the stuffed animal but I don't have it with me." She groaned frustrated.

"What stuffed animal was it?" He asked running a hand through his already messy hair.

"You're gonna laugh or think it's weird." She said putting her head down.

"Try me." He said with a challenge in his voice.

"Remember when you were in love with me or whatever cuz've your love potion?"

"Vaguely yes, why?"

"Well the stuffed animal that helps me fall asleep is one you gave me when you were...entranced so to speak."

"Why that one?' He asked. She buried her head back into her pillow at his question. "Why?" He prodded gently.

"It smells like you okay!" She exclaimed exasperated. "It makes me feel safe and it gives me comfort when I need it okay?"

Leaning over to turn off the bedside lamp he turned to her and said "Scoot over."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Scoot over. If my smell is what's gonna make you fall asleep than that's what I'm gonna give you. So scoot." He said hovering over her bed.

After contemplating his words for a few moments Cindy obliged and scooted to the left of her bed. He crawled in through the right and she automatically moved over to where he was. Lying her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat.

"Are you snuggling?" He asked amused as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Shut up you're doing it too." She retorted quietly.

"Cindy?" He asked as she was falling asleep (finally).

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"What exactly is it that I smell like?"

"Home."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N; Hello there again! I'm now taking one word submissions on what I should write next. The next chapter will actually be about finals as kaibasgirlx said she'd like to see that happen. So yea this one takes place during their final year of college. I'm not sure if any of these will get past friendship with mild flirting but I can try to write romance if I get a good enough prompt. As always Read, Review, Enjoy._**

**_P.S I've realized that I suck at endings. Please do not judge me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

Jimmy Neutron was not a cook. His mom knew that, his father knew that, his friends knew it too. The only one who didn't know was Cindy. Which was pretty ironic if you asked him since they'd been living together for four years. He supposed it was because they never ate inside their dorm. It was always dinner at a restaurant or eating in the cafeteria or just going out with friends. So you could say Cindy was surprised when she came home to the kitchen full of smoke.

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Cough twice if you can hear me." She called out into the smoke.

"Cough cough." Came a distant reply to her left.

"Okay um cough once if I'm any closer." She said venturing into the wall of gray air. Receiving no reply she sighed and started to walk in the other direction. "How bout now?"

"Cough."

"Okay good you sound close." She said looking around her. Suddenly she caught sight of the genius's red shirt. Grabbing him by the arm she carefully pulled him out of the kitchen and into the fresh air that was the hallway.

"Thanks...Vortex." Jimmy sputtered between coughs. Slowly regaining his breath he said, "I thought I was going to die in that hellhole."

"You almost did!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Don't you know how dangerous smoke inhalation is? Not to mention there could have been an actual fire in the dorm. Wait there wasn't an actual fire right?"

"Well..."

"Jimmy!"

"Okay it was just a small kitchen fire nothing I was incapable of handling on my own." He reasoned with her twiddling his thumbs and avoiding her furious gaze.

"Handling it on your own? That was you handling it on your own? I had to drag you out of damn kitchen!"

"I simply didn't account for the amount of smoke and the panic that came with the fire." He said quietly.

"What were you even trying to do Jimmy?" She asked calmly as if she were talking to a toddler.

"I was just, well you see, ugh I don't want to talk about it! Can't we just forget this whole thing ever happened?" He said smiling at her hopefully.

"You know I think that's going to be a little difficult considering the fact that our apartment is in smoke right now!" She replied planting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "So no James we can't just forget it happened." He winced, she only used his full name when she was really, really mad.

"Okay so I may or may not have been trying to construct one of those confectionery treats that you enjoy."

"What?" She answered after a long pause. Four years under the same roof and she still had trouble understanding what the boy said.

"I was trying to bake you a cake okay!" He exclaimed exasperated. "Nothing about it should be this difficult! It should be just like an experiment! You add this many eggs and this much sugar and that much flour! And then voila cake! But no! My shirt sleeve just had to get caught in the egg beater and the flour bag just had to catch fire! You're lucky I care about you Cynthia Vortex or else we would've had some big issues here!"

"Wait just a second. Why were you baking me a cake?" She questioned confused.

"Your birthday's today isn't it?" He asked.

"Jimmy my birthday's in three months."

"What? No it says right here that your birthday is October fifteenth." He said showing her the small calendar on his watch.

"That says January tenth." She deadpanned wiping the excess moisture off his watch screen.

"Wait so you're telling me that I just spent three hours fighting with cake batter for no reason?" He questioned back.

"Of course not." She replied chuckling. "Now you know what not to do for my actual birthday."

"Uh uh no way." He said leading the way back into their dorm. "You can back your own cake."

"But Jimmy." She whined like a small child.

"But Cindy." He mocked back.

Sticking her tongue out at him she said, "How about I help you next time you try to bake?"

"I think that might be best because fire seriously freaks me out."

"Okay Neutron whatever you say." Reaching down she grabbed his hand and began tugging him into the hall again.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"The bakery, you owe me a cake."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N; Oh my gosh guys I'm so so sorry! I meant to update yesterday but then I got home really late from these early college classes and I was so exhausted I just fell asleep. Oops? Don't hate me! Anyway this is their first year of college and finals week. Hopefully you'll notice a trend between the year the characters are in and their behavior towards each other. Read, review, enjoy._**

**_Side notes to know before going in-_**

**_1- UST is unresolved sexual tension. Which Jimmy and Cindy definitely have a lot of. Also date rape is not a joke so please don't assume I'm making it out to be one._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

You know Cindy was a lot of things. She was smart. She was a dancer, she was a cook (cuz we all know Jimmy isn't). But right now Cindy was stressed. And for poor Jimmy that was not a good thing.

"Cindy?" He asked at six in the morning the Saturday before finals. "What are you doing awake right now?"

Sitting before him surrounded by books was Cindy. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail but most of it had escaped and was hanging around her face. Her normally lively green eyes were dull and red rimmed with deep purple bags underneath them. She was sitting in a chair cross legged wearing one of his sweatshirts that she'd apparently stolen when he wasn't looking.

"Studying duh." She replied as if it were obvious.

"At six in the morning." He questioned. "On a Saturday of all days?"

"Yes." She replied tersely.

"Why? I honestly doubt your classes are that difficult. You're a girl of decent intelligence I don't believe you need a full two days of studying." He said crossing his arms.

"Let me break it down for you Neutron." She said standing up and stalking towards him. "I've got three finals Monday. That includes advanced chem, science language and writing, and calculus. Then on Tuesday I have my final for history of biochemistry. Three of the four tests have a written essay component. The math is a hundred and fifty question test, no multiple choice." By now she was standing directly in front of him, her finger jabbing his chest with every word she said. "Now I get that you may be a genius but for the rest of us normal people finals tend to be pretty damn stressful."

Reaching up he gently took her finger off his chest and wrapped his hand around hers. Placing his other hand on her hip he looked down at her before gently speaking.

"Cind it's six in the morning. You're tired and not thinking clearly. Any studying you do now will only be a waste of time. Your brain simply can not function correctly with the lack of sleep you're experiencing right now. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Hmm not tired." She mumbled leaning against his chest lightly. Chuckling he scooped her up and brought her back to their room. Unfortunately for Jimmy his strength quickly ran out and he dropped Cindy on his bed instead of hers. She landed with a small plop and he cringed waiting for her to snap at him. He was only slightly surprised when he found she was already asleep.

"Not tired my butt." He muttered smirking as he closed the door and walked out.

Four hours later Cindy woke up in an unfamiliar bed with the smell of coffee wafting towards her nose. Sitting up she stretched and looked around her curiously.

"Okay I'm in my own room." She mumbled to herself. "But not in my own bed..."

Deciding to get up and figure out what was going on Cindy left the warmth of the bed and walked out into the kitchen and living area. Directly in front of her was Jimmy, a pot of warm coffee, and her textbooks all stacked neatly on the table. Walking towards her, he extended his hand and gave her the mug of coffee he was holding.

"Two sugars and a half a cup of milk just the way you like it." He said before turning his attention back to whatever it was he was trying to cook on the stove. "I'm making eggs...I think." He said as she sat down at the table.

"Are they actually going to be edible this time?" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe." He answered setting a plate of eggs down in front of her before taking his seat.

"So wanna explain to me why I woke up in your bed and not mine?" She asked cautiously nibbling her eggs. "Did you finally give in to the UST and try to date rape me?" (1)

"Wh-what!" He sputtered out from around the rim of his coffee mug.

"Relax Neutron I'm kidding I know I tried to overwork myself. I'm sorry I woke you up this morning."

"It's okay." He answered wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You might want to hurry up and eat though so we can start studying."

"We? Who said I wanted your help?" She asked indignantly.

"Listen Cindy I'm going to break it down for you. You have three finals Monday and one on Tuesday. Three of them have an essay component and your math is one hundred and fifty questions no multiple choice. I get that you're incredibly prideful but most normal people would jump at the chance to study with me." He said calmly leaning forward towards her.

"Okay fine." She replied after thinking about it for a few minutes. His eyes lit up and she quickly added, "One condition."

"Name it." He answered earnestly.

"You can't make fun of me or yell at me." She said steeling her gaze.

"Psh are you kidding me? This may be my only chance to experience finals from a normal person's point of view! Maybe I can write a paper on it for my sociology class..." He trailed off look to the right of the table.

"Uh Neutron? Maybe we should start studying?" Cindy said getting up to clear the table.

"Ah studying yes." He answered pulling out her textbooks and placing them on the table.

A few hours later Cindy was sitting at the table with her face in her hands confused as ever while Jimmy dug through the fridge for a lemonade. Finding the drink Jimmy returned to the table and put his feet up, sipping his drink leisurely.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked looking at him from behind her fingers.

"Excuse me?" He replied confused.

"You're literally just sitting there chilling as if this isn't completely stressful! We have all the same classes why aren't you stressed like I am!" She exclaimed frustrated by both her inability to learn and his nonchalance.

"I'm a genius. I read my textbooks during the first week and I haven't forgotten a single thing. Photographic memory comes in handy sometimes." He answered shrugging.

"How are you even allowed in this school?" She questioned in awe.

"Something about how if I graduate from here it'd be excellent publicity."

Hitting her head against the desk she mumbled something along the lines of 'I could've had a normal roommate' before picking up her book and continuing to cram. All the while Jimmy watched her -still sipping his lemonade- waiting for her to ask for help.

Cut to a few weeks later and Cindy was anxiously sitting in the living area holding the envelope with her finals grade in it. She was getting tired of waiting for Jimmy to come home (and was considering blowing up his phone with texts) when she heard the lock on the door click. Jimmy hardly had time to set his keys on the counter before he was ambushed with Cindy's words.

"Okay so I got my finals grades back and I figured you'd want to see them too cuz you helped so much but I didn't have the heart to open them without you and now you're here but I still can't open them cuz I'm scared so I was wondering if you could open them for me?" She finished her ramblings and thrust the envelope at his chest with a shaking hand.

Taking the envelope from her he led the way to the couch in the living room. Sitting down he neatly opened the envelope before sliding the paper out. Reading over it quickly he looked up at Cindy's anxious face.

"Well?" She questioned quietly, hands clasped in front of her.

Crossing over to where she was standing he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Cindy I'm sorry." He mumbled sadly.

She sighed and began to walk away towards their room before she heard his voice again.

"I'm sorry that no matter how many A's you get you still won't be able to beat my scores."

"What?" She asked. "I passed?"

"You more than passed actually." He said beaming at her. "You placed second highest in the entire grade."

"I passed?" She said quietly to herself as if not truly believing it. "I freaking passed!"

"Well yes I believe I just explained unf-" He was cut off as Cindy through herself at him in a tight hug.

"I passed I passed I passed!" She squealed wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You passed you passed you passed!" He exclaimed chucking as he twirled her around in a circle.

"Thank you so much!" She said as he let her down. Kissing both of his cheeks she grabbed his arm and yanked him through the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner!" She exclaimed smiling brightly. "You're the best roommate ever!"

This was going to make one hell of a sociology paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N; Heyyyy. Okay so this was originally a sequel to chapter five(?) And it was originally about their trip to the bakery but then it spiraled into this. So yea final year of college. I got less reviews than I had hoped for on the last chapter (which was the longest at 1600+ words!) so hopefully you guys can make up for it here._**

**_Side notes-_**

**_1- There's a boy in my school who looks like this. I absolutely adore him._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

"You know I was thinking." Jimmy said as he walked down the street with Cindy tucked under his arm.

"Oh that's a first!" She joked.

Glaring playfully at her he continued his sentence. "Anyways I was thinking we should get married."

Cindy abruptly stopped walking and stared up at him with wide green eyes. He could literally see the gears spinning in her head as she thought about what he said. Finally after making him wait for nearly an hour (read: two minutes) she spoke.

"Married?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes I believe that's what I said."

"As in children married. As in bound together for life married. As in blue house with green shutters and a white picket fence with a dog named Spot married."

"Well I would prefer a cat but yes that kind of marriage sounds agreeable." He answered taking her left hand and playing with her fingers.

"But we're not even dating!" She sputtered out.

"We've been living together for four years Cind, I've even seen you in your underwear-"

"When was this!" She exclaimed flushing red.

"Um that's a different story, anyway I know you better than I know myself!" He paused to lean down and whisper in her ear. "And I also happen to know that I'm absolutely in love with you." He kissed her jaw softly before wrapping his arms around her.

"But how do you know I'm in love with you." She questioned stubbornly as she melted into his embrace.

"The odds of you not returning my feelings are incredibly small. Also Libby may have told me." He said chuckling.

"But what about our kids? How would they deal with us being their parents?"

"Oh I have that all sorted out. We'll have two kids a boy and a girl. The boy will be born first so he can protect his sister. I figured we'd name him Carter after your dad. He'd have my hair minus the style of course, and he'd have the perfect combination of our eye colors. Meaning they'd be blue but also green at the same time. (1)" He stated matter of factly.

"Sounds like he'd be absolutely adorable." She said quietly leaning her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Not as adorable as his mother." Jimmy said bending down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Our daughter of course would look just like you. She'd have your hair but my eyes and they would be the prettiest sky blue there is. I imagine you'd want to name her Rose after your godmother."

"But what would they be like? Would they be overly intelligent? Suppose they get picked on in school!" She worried anxiously.

"Oh they'd be absolutely brilliant! Between the two of us they'd be the smartest kids in their grades. Of course they'll be teased as no child can absolutely avoid that but eventually the bullies will back off when you march into the school and start wreaking havoc." He smiled down at her fondly. "Cindy I've had an entire life planned out for us since I was eleven years old."

"I love you." She said softly looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I really freakin love you."

"Is that a yes?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She answered leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much." He said peppering kisses all over her face. "We should find you a ring huh?"

"That's not really necessary." She giggled as he kissed her cheek sloppily.

"Of course it is! I want the world to know that you're taken and more specifically you're taken by me!" He exclaimed excitedly dragging her into the nearest corner store.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as he walked towards the prize machines.

Pulling a quarter out of his pocket he held up a finger telling her to wait a minute. Slipping the quarter into the machine he turned the dial and waited for the prize to fall out. Catching it neatly in his hand he popped the cap open and pulled the plastic ring out. Walking back over to where Cindy was standing he slowly sank down onto one knee, taking her left hand in his own.

"Cindy I love you. Hell I've loved you since we were in the fourth grade. I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you. Cynthia Aurora Vortex will you do me the honor of accepting my proposal?"

"Yes." She answered simply, tears streaming freely down her face now. "But you already knew that doofus!" She exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Standing up he slipped his arms around her waist once more. Pulling her close he rested his forehead against hers as she admired the plastic ring.

"This-" he said lifting her left hand and twirling the ring around her finger. "-Of course is simply a placeholder until I find the perfect ring for you."

"I think you already did." She said smiling down at it fondly.

Nestled into the yellow plastic of the band was a small white bead. A pearl.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N; Well its been awhile. I've been busy with school ya know the usual. Anyway this is the second year of college. They get a little OOC at the end (especially Jimmy) and its not really spell checked cuz my tablets dying. I'll probably edit tomorrow. Anyway read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned_**

* * *

"J-j-j-jimmy!" A frantic Cindy cried out to her roommate of two years who was currently in the shower.

"What?" He called back obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"Get out here now!" She screamed back. "Please!"

Sighing Jimmy shut off the warm stream of water he'd been standing under and wrapped himself in a towel. Exiting the bathroom he tried not to roll his eyes at what he saw before him,

Cindy stood on top of their kitchen table with a newspaper rolled up in her hands. Her green eyes were glancing around the room crazily and when they settled upon him they were filled with relief.

"Well it's about time!" She shrieked gesturing wildly with her makeshift weapon.

"What is it now?" He asked exasperated.

"Spider." She answered simply.

"Again?" He asked taking the newspaper from her hands.

"Oh hush just kill it!"

"It'd be great if I knew where it was Cindy."

"Underneath the table! I felt it crawl across my foot!" She shuddered visibly remembering how the arachnid felt when it touched her skin.

With a sigh Jimmy crouched under the table to find a spider no bigger than an infants thumbnail.

"Cindy! I can't kill this!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?" She argued back placing her hands on her hips in defiance.

"It's a B-A-B-Y."

"Jimmy it's a spider not a child it can't understand you."

"But still-"

"No buts I want it out of our house now." She said staring him down.

Sighing he flicked his dripping hair out of his eyes and bent down near the spider again. It was actually really cute for a spider. It had tiny little legs and big eyes. Sighing once more he eased the spider onto the newspaper and stood up.

"Cindy can you at least look at him?" He pleaded.

She looked down at her friend and saw his deep blue eyes pleading with her. Even though she was strong minded she could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Jeez fine I'll look at the spider just stop all of that." She said extending her hand towards his eyes.

Looking into the newspaper she couldn't help the 'aw' that passed through her lips. It appeared as though the spider was actually smiling at her.

"Well I suppose we could keep him..." She said looking up at Jimmy's face.

"Really!" He said eyes brightening with excitement.

"Yes. But he has to stay in a cage and if he gets out you're squishing him." She said sternly.

"See Norman!" He exclaimed to the spider. "Mommy does love you!"

"We are not naming him Norman!"

"Yes we are." He said crossing to her dresser and pulling an old box from the drawer. Gently placing the spider inside he walked back to where she was still standing on top of the table. "You know you can climb down from there."

"Gee thanks for offering your help Jimmy." She said sarcastically. Stepping one foot down she stopped as she felt someone scoop her off the table.

"Happy?" Jimmy asked as he set her down. Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist he leaned toward her until their noses were touching.

"Ecstatic." She replied breathlessly. Her eyes met his before gently slipping shut. She leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Suddenly she felt something scurry across her foot. "Ahhh!" She shrieked once more jumping on to the table.

"What! What happened now what!" He asked frantically.

"Spider!" She said pointing to the floor below her.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said. "I just got cockblocked by a freaking spider."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N; Hey there! I'm thinking I'm gonna update everyday this week but I'm not sure yet. There's a second version of this chapter that may come out tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. If it does I'd just like you to keep in mind that this is all within the same universe however only one of the two hospital visits Jimmy has will apply. You chose which one. Unidentified year of college although it's more likely than not their third or forth year._**

**_Side Note- Mercy Medical Center is the hospital my mother works at_**

**_ - You may have noticed I use the name Rose a lot. It's simply because it is my last name and it is convenient._**

**_Anyway read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned_**

* * *

RING.

RIIIIIIIING.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

"-Lo?" Cindy answered the phone irratation growing when she realized it was three am.

"Hello? Is this a Miss Cynthia Neutron? Formally Vortex?" The voice on the phone questioned back.

"This is she. How can I help you this fine morning." Cindy replied allowing the sarcasm to seep into her voice.

"I'm calling from Mercy Medical Center. It appears there's been an accident."

Cindy shot up out of bed at the word accident and glanced across the room to her roommates bed. Sure enough it was barren.

"Is it Jimmy?" She questioned throwing the blankets off her legs and stepping into the jeans she'd left puddled on the floor by her bed.

"Yes it appears James-"

"Jimmy."

"Well Jimmy was on his way back to your dormitory when he was hit by a drunk driver. If you could make your way to the facility I'd be happy to brief you on his condition." The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She said already on her way out of the apartment.

It was surprising to Cindy how quickly her entire world could change. She felt as though everything was crashing down around her. Although it was difficult to admit Cindy considered Jimmy her very best friend (just passing Libby). She didn't want to think about how badly he could be hurt and she didn't want to think about whether or not he was going to live. She just wanted him safe. With a sigh she pulled into the parking space closest to the hospital doors and walked into the facility.

Walking up to the receptionist she was greeted by an old woman with a smiling face.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" She said beaming as if she didn't have one of the worst jobs in the world.

"Um yea I'm here to see Jim- James Neutron? I was told he was in an accident." She answered sniffling, she hadn't even realized that she was crying until the saw the beads of moisture land on the desk.

"Ah yes let me just page Dr. Rose. She'll explain everything to you." The woman smiled at her once more before paging the doctor. Within moments a lean Indian woman was standing before Cindy.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Rose. You must be Cynthia." She said offering Cindy her hand.

"It's Cindy." She corrected automatically. "Normally I wouldn't be so rude but I would prefer if you could tell me how he's doing."

"Ah yes you are his spouse correct?" The doctor replied.

"I'm sorry what?" Cindy sputtered. She had failed to notice when she first got the call that the doctor had addressed her as Cynthia Neutron.

"He has you listed as his emergency contact under spouse. Is that not correct?"

'If I say I'm not his spouse they may not let me see him.' Cindy thought quietly to herself before answering. "No it's correct. We only just got married though so it's still weird being called his wife.

"No matter." Dr. Rose replied waving her hand. "If you'd follow me."

Leading Cindy down a long corridor she began to explain what had happened. "It appears your husband was walking back from one of the libraries on campus when he was struck by the car. The damage was minimal fortunately but he does have a few cuts and bruises. He fractured one of his ribs and his left leg is also broken. He's expected to make a full recovery."

For the first time since she had gotten the phone call Cindy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor. Could you perhaps tell me what room-"

"IF YOU DO NOT LET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED BED I AM GOING TO USE MY SHRINK RAY TO MINIMIZE THE SIZE OF YOUR ALREADY MINUSCULE BRAIN!"

"Well it appears I've found him." Cindy said answering her own question as she stepped into Jimmy's hospital room.

The sight before her both terrified and amused her. She was scared because lying in his bed was a broken, bruised, battered version of her best friend. She was amused because even though his left leg was covered in plaster he was still struggling with the nurses who were trying to feed him.

"I don't need your help! I need to get home before she realizes I'm not there and has a damn anxiety attack! She gets those you know! Under high stress situations! She refuses to admit it but I know she does I've seen her during finals week!" Jimmy said swatting away the nurses fluttering hands.

"Sir please calm down. You are in no condition to leave the facility tonight!" One of the two professionals protested.

"Who are you to tell me what condition I'm in!"

"James Issac Neutron if you don't stop fighting these women I am going to give them full permission to administer a sedative." Cindy said stepping fully into the room. "And I don't mean a mild one either."

"Cindy..." He said casting his eyes down in defeat.

"If you could give us a moment it'd be greatly appreciated." Cindy said to the nurses hovering by the door.

"Yes ma'am." They answered leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

"Cindy-" Jimmy started.

"Don't 'Cindy' me Jimmy! How many times have I told you to be careful crossing that damn street! How often have I warned you about it! Why can't you just listen for once in your damn life! Do you know how bad this could've been! Do you know how scared I was..." She cried breathing heavily and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Cindy take deep breaths you're panicking again." He said reaching out to touch her arm.

"I was so scared." She finally collapsed into loud sobs that scared the genius to death.

"Cind. Cindy come here." He said tugging her closer by her arm until she was cradled to his good side. "Shhh it's okay. See I'm fine. I'm alright." He began stroking her hair as her sobs subsided.

"You could have died." She mumbled into his collarbone.

"But I didn't." He said wrapping both his arms around her waist. "And that's what matters right?"

She sniffled again and nodded. Kicking her shoes off she crawled under the covers with Jimmy.

"I don't think they're going to let you stay the night." He whispered as she sprawled across his chest getting comfortable.

"I'd like to see them try to fight me. Psh Cindy Neutron takes orders from no one." She said looking up at him when she said her apparent last name.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of that." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Aren't you going to explain it?" She asked yawning.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said snuggling impossibly close to Cindy. "Right now I just want to sleep."

"M'kay." She replied easing into sleep herself.

Its was five o'clock in the morning by the time they had gotten through all the drama, and even with Jimmy in the hospital the two still found a way to fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
